


3 Sheets to the Wind

by milksfavourite



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Shower, this wasn't meant to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's trying to put a drunken Steve to bed, but Steve isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sheets to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Rasyya for this.

“Y’know, I don’t think it matter what the news says. We’re gonna end up in the war anyway.” Steve muses loudly, from his position against the wall. Bucky wonders vaguely why he’s talkin’ about the war, three sheets to the wind like he is. 

“Shhh,” Bucky says as fumbles in his pocket for his damn key. “Steve, be quiet. Don’t want old woman Josie hollerin’ at us tomorrow ‘cause you can’t stop running your big mouth.”

“I’ll give you a hollerin’…” Steve says, still far too loud, the goddamn lightweight. Bucky’s more than buzzed himself, but Steve is smoked. Steve looks sideways at Bucky and a that look he sometimes gets passes over his face before it’s gone. “You gonna open the door or not?” He slurs.

Bucky rolls his eyes and grabs Steve’s (too big, always too big) jacket, fumbling for the blonde’s key instead, ignoring Steve’s wordless objection at being manhandled. He unlocks the door and ushers Steve inside, locking the door behind them after a quick glance to check none of their neighbours have awoken to glare at them. He tosses Steve’s key onto the kitchen table, and sure enough, his is there too. Steve is still swaying the entrance so Bucky grabs him and tries to lead him to their bedroom. Steve goes willingly until Bucky tries to pushes him gently onto the bed.

“No, stop.” Steve says, struggling against Bucky’s gentle hold. “Lemme go.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and sighs. “Get into bed, Stevie. You’re gonna have a wicked hangover in the morning, and I don’t want you to be tired as well.”

Steve’s eyes snap to Bucky’s face and he blinks like he’s seeing Bucky for the first time. “Buck.” He says, and he turns them around, pushing Bucky onto the bed. Bucky goes willingly, never really been able to resist Steve, but he makes a small sound, low in his throat, when Steve crawls onto the bed over him. Bucky pushes at Steve’s thin chest, and says, “Come on, Stevie. Quit playin’. Now’s not a time for wrestling.”

Steve grabs Bucky’s wrists and hauls them over his head. “Who’s running their big mouth now?” He murmurs quietly, strong, callused fingers pressing into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky can feel himself getting hard in his trousers, can feel his blood thrumming under his skin, and Steve could probably feel it to, feel the heart beat in his wrists if he tried. He knows he should push Steve off, stop this, whatever it is, from happening, but Steve’s moving, settling his skinny ass right over Bucky’s hard on, and before he think about it, Bucky’s pushing his hips up and moaning ‘cause he can feel that Steve’s as hard as he is.

Steve growls a little when Bucky moans, and tightens his grip, almost enough to hurt. Bucky finds himself wishing abruptly that Steve was strong enough to leave bruises, so there’d be someway to remember this, some mark on himself when the drunken haze has worn away. He swallows back his sudden tide of emotions and keeps his eyes on Steve as the smaller man leans over him, gleaming with sweat. Steve is fucking golden in the half light from the street lamps outside, looks like the goddamn sun and Bucky figures he must be the figures that must make him the earth; nowhere near as brilliant, trapped in an orbit, circling endlessly, helpless to fight against it. Steve, or Bucky’s desire for him, is gonna burn them both up one day, gonna fucking destroy them. Bucky swears he can feel it now, can feel his skin catching fire where Steve touches him and he knows the only reason Steve doesn’t feel it is because he’s already burning; going up in smoke and flame because of Bucky’s sinful desire.

Steve’s mouth is wet, and open, and pink as he pants, shoving their dicks together through their clothes, and Bucky wants nothing more than to lean up and claim Steve’s mouth, wants to fucking own it, own Steve. Instead he swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to choke down the sounds that claw at his throat as Steve pants and rocks against him. 

For the first time in a long time, the buzz of alcohol Bucky usually craves around Steve is unwelcome. All his senses are muted and he’s so close to coming already. His heart aches just as much as his dick does because he knows it’ll all be over for good once he comes. He strains against Steve’s hands again, wanting more then anything to get his hands on Steve, to hold him, just this once, but Steve shakes his head, eyes still closed and increases the desperate rocking of his hips.

He whines when he comes and Bucky’s suddenly coming too, flooding his shorts, because he’s heard that whine nearly every night, coming from right next to him. All this time he thought it was Steve’s heart, or lungs giving him trouble, and now he understands why Steve fights him so hard when Bucky tries to pull him close. They both quake with after-shocks, Steve’s fingers tensing and relaxing on Bucky’s wrists, Bucky shuddering beneath him.

Steve collapses against Bucky’s chest, lips on his neck, making Bucky shudder even more. There’s a light snore and shit, Steve is asleep and still holding Bucky’s wrist. Bucky’s gotta clean this up, gotta fix this. Instead he finds himself shaking Steve’s grip loose and winding his arms around the small man. He’ll clean it up in a minute, he decides, he’ll clean it in a minute. He just wants to hold Steve now, enjoy this guilty pleasure.

He’s asleep in seconds.


End file.
